Sólo hermanos
by Michi Noeh
Summary: ¿Por qué veía a su hermano en los ojos de ese muchacho? ¿Cómo podía amar a alguien que, prácticamente, era su familia? A lo mejor no le importaba, a lo mejor a él tampoco, que pudiesen o no estar juntos ya era cosa distinta. /Yuzu x Tensa Zangetsu/


**Disclaimer: Bleach es de Tite Kubo-san, mío por desgracia no. -_-ii**

**Aclaración:** Universo Alterno.

**Notas:** Haberrr. Primero, me gusta el HitsuKarin. Segunda pareja más crack, Yukio x Karin, la tercera el Yuzu x Yukio… ¿y ahora esto?

¿La culpa quién la tendrá?…

…

…¡Ya, fue Sky! ¡Así que especial dedicación a Sky-chan Hitsugaya! Quien quiere unir a Yuzu con cierta mitad Zanpacktou. X3

* * *

•**•** _**Sólo hermanos**_** •**•

Llegada la tarde, tras volver de la escuela, un visitante inesperado llegó a su casa.

Jamás en su vida fue paranoica con el horario, era lo de menos siendo las cinco treinta de la tarde, pero se hallaba nerviosa tras abrir la puerta y reconocer quién era tras esta.

Por eso lo miraba, asombrada, sin poder decir las palabras que en su tiempo libre había armado por si eso pasaba. Abrió la boca, nada salió. "Él es… igual"

Sus ropas largas, cafés oscuras, su rostro jovial. Como si el tiempo no hubiera afectado a su cuerpo, y como si los años no cambiaran su actitud pasiva. Ese particular de las personas que sólo van al punto, directo del asunto.

Lo demostró, siempre, también ahora cuando le pasó su vista tras el hombro. Buscando.

No era a ella a quien buscaba, por eso no intentó detenerlo cuando lo vio voltearse sin darle un saludo de despedida así como no le dio uno de llegada.

Entonces Yuzu se quedó, de pie en el umbral de su casa, con la mano sobre el pecho tratando de no correr tras él.

Sus palabras años atrás lo forzaban a no hablar. _"Yo sólo existo para Ichigo."_ Sonó como un leal compañero de lucha, aquellos de la edad _Edō_ mostrados en películas o ilustraciones de libros viejos.

Tal vez lo era. Compañeros, amigos. Ese joven sólo les distinguió que Ichigo fue una persona cuyo instinto lo salvó, una tarde en donde él perdió la fe en las personas, al punto en que su cuerpo se quebró al borde de un río.

_A mí tampoco me gusta la lluvia._

Se lo decían entre ellos, tal cual cómplices detectives que susurran los secretos de un misterio. Nada que la familia entera supiera, sólo palabras que ambos compañeros de tristeza se daban.

Para Tensa Zangetsu su hermano representaba su media alma, así lo describió una vez, diciendo que si lo malinterpretaban era problema de los demás.

Pero Yuzu no lo hizo, nunca lo haría, para su pequeño corazón infantil la declaración fue la más firme y segura que oía de boca de alguien. Le hicieron incluso preguntarse, a la pequeña, si un día oiría una declaración de sentimientos salir de esos labios para ella.

Podía intuir su error, verlo a la distancia, Tensa Zangetsu sólo existía para proteger a su hermano no a ella.

Fue él quien le salvó la vida, no ella.

Lo decían sus acciones, el regresar luego de dos años, tras haberse marchado cuando Ichigo cumplió quince.

_No me necesitaba, por el momento no soy indispensable._

Había querido alegar que ellos sí lo hacían, le dolía saber que los ruegos con él no funcionaban. "One-chan…" Y todavía su figura no desaparecía de la zona, caminaba lentamente, con la cabeza hacia el piso observando la desfigurada sombra que creaban las farolas nocturnas.

"One-chan…" ¿Por qué veía a su hermano en los ojos de ese muchacho? No eran parecidos en lo absoluto.

El color azul casi agua, era distinto del ámbar de los ojos de Ichigo.

El naranja brillante era único, el café era común en los cabellos de la gente.

Sólo era el querer forzarse a decir, al menos en voz alta, que su hermano y ese chico no eran una sola persona. Quería comprobarlo. Fue la razón que la incitó a correr, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, tras él.

—Suéltame. —las palabras de él fueron claras. Que se aferraran a su espalda, por la cintura, estaba lejano a lo que le gustaba de las personas que se acercaban a él.

Eran cosas que Yuzu sabía, no podía jugar a las mentiras inocentes, por eso no hablaba. Por un momento deseaba pensar que ese sujeto no era el mejor amigo de su hermano, había alzado la vista cuando lo vio voltearse.

Afirmaban sus ojos fríos, que ella no sería jamás la persona más especial en la vida de Zangetsu, y aún así se acercaban al igual que su rostro cortaba distancia.

—Yo sólo existo para proteger a Ichigo.

Al oír ella las palabras, no hizo más que dejar sus ojos suavemente cerrados, aclarando. —Lo sé.

—Pero… —allí ella sintió, en su mejilla, una suave mano posarse— Ichigo existe sólo para ustedes.

Palabras más, palabras menos, sin hablar dio suavemente la vuelta. No miró, en ninguno segundo, hacia atrás.

Él sabía que ella era lista, que notaría sus palabras tarde o temprano. No importaba que ahora se hubiese desplomado en el suelo, de rodillas, apretando sus puños.

"Yo existo sólo para Ichigo… Eso es porque Ichigo existe sólo para ustedes." Al mirarle a los ojos trataba de hacer que su mente comprendiese que no culpa de Kurosaki Ichigo, ni de la familia de este. Desear proteger a aquel muchacho también sería proteger a esa chica.

Y días después Yuzu se darían cuenta. "Si yo protejo a Ichigo es porque él los protegerá a ustedes." Serían las palabras exactas, debieron ser las palabras exactas.

Muchas veces lo repetía hasta en sueños. Pues si la vergüenza la acorralaba, en ellos, simplemente podría despertar y el mundo se haría ajeno a sus pensamientos. Aquellos que afirmaban, a su corazón, que amaba a aquel joven de mirada acuosa y que él también lo hacía. Ese sentimiento los unía a la distancia, no siendo notado por nadie que eran más de lo que aparentaban.

Después de todo, nadie se enteraría. Ante el mundo, la sociedad, y las apariencias, eran eso.

Sólo hermanos.


End file.
